


Kissing

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Insecure Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'kissing' square of my mfkinkbingo





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley loves the freedom of being a being that can choose their gender so freely _ . _ Changing to a male body was the best decision Crowley made at the time that they did, choosing instead to avoid any issues by being male for many millenia. Now though, with Armageddon being stopped, and their relationship with Aziraphale being taken to the next level, they want to be female again.   


They made the change with ease. Walking into A.Z Fell and Co felt completely different as a female though. The walk had been filled with comments and catcalls that made them want to cause all sorts of mayhem. Since they had scared the daylights out of Hell and the demons though, that was incredibly rare though. They chose to spend their limited time with Aziraphale instead.   


“Good day dear” Aziraphale smiled, not looking up from his book when Crowley walked in. Crowley smiled.    
“Hey Aziraphale” Crowley responded, walking over to the desk.    
“How are you, my dear?” Aziraphale asked.    
“Great, great. You?” Crowley asks, while taking the bookmark from the desk and sliding it into the page, before closing the book. Aziraphale smiled and looked to Crowley.    
“You have my full attention dear” Aziraphale spoke, while brushing his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley smiled and took Aziraphale’s hand in their own.    
“I was thinking, maybe we could have a more up to date style of date. Instead of just a walk in the park, how about a movie?” Crowley suggested.    
“That sounds like you just want to lay naked” Aziraphale responded. Crowley’s yellow eyes twisted into a smirk.    
“Maybe, who cares?” They responded.    
“Good point. Upstairs or your place?” Aziraphale asked.    
“My place has the best bed” Crowley responded, shifting to stand up straight.    
“Then it is settled. Let me grab my coat and lock up” Aziraphale responded. Crowley smiled and watched Aziraphale putter around the shop for a few moments.    
“I have to say, dear” Aziraphale started, while fixing his collar before moving to stand in front of Crowley.   
“You look exquisite” Aziraphale smiled, kissing Crowley. Crowley groaned, their knees weakened and buckled slightly, though their grip on Aziraphale’s hips held them up.    
“What inspired the change?” Aziraphale asked, adjusting Crowley’s clothes slightly.    
“Figured it was time. Been a good few thousand years since I changed” Crowley responded. Aziraphale smiled and kissed Crowley’s cheek.    
“Let’s go then” Aziraphale smiled. Crowley nodded and took Aziraphale’s hand as they began walking out.    


Walking back to his flat, all of the guys who made comments and jibes continued to do so, despite the fact Aziraphale was there. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s unease. He switched positions to move Crowley away from the bars and pubs, and gripped Crowley’s hand, the angel’s own insecurities shining through.   


Crowley knew of Aziraphale’s insecurities, his discomfort in himself that he wouldn’t be enough for the demon, that somehow he would let the demon down. Crowley, on a number of occasions, had attempted to show the angel that they love Aziraphale no matter what. At times like these, Aziraphale’s anxiety and insecurities are heightened. Crowley has often got comments like these about his appearance, from all genders of all sexualities.    
“Angel” Crowley commented, stopping in his tracks and turning to face Aziraphale.    
“I apologise, dear” Aziraphale said softly, his eyes avoiding Crowley’s. Crowley pulled Aziraphale close and hugged him tightly.    


Eventually, they get to Crowley’s flat. Immediately, Crowley strips naked and walks through to the bedroom. Aziraphale groaned and watched as long limbs and bare skin sauntered through the grey to the bedroom. Aziraphale eventually prompted his legs to make his way to the bedroom. Aziraphale watched as Crowley laid out on the bed, long auburn hair framing the  _ beautiful  _ face like a halo. Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down to untie his shoe laces. He felt a slender hand stroking up and down his back. Aziraphale smiled and reached back to hold Crowley’s hand.    
“Dear, I can’t undress while I’m holding your hand” Aziraphale spoke, while lifting the hand to kiss it. Crowley smiled and brushed his thumb over Aziraphale’s cheek.    
“Get on with it then” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale nodded and undressed in a record time, his clothes folding up and resting on coat hangers in the closet that he persuaded Crowley to get. Aziraphale moved to sit on the bed, before rolling onto his back.    


Crowley smiled and stroked their fingers over Aziraphale’s stomach.    
“I love you” Crowley whispered, their fingers brushing over Aziraphale’s heart. Crowley smiled and reached up to kiss Aziraphale gently. It was soft, lips barely brushing together. Yet it was perfect.  _ Any kiss with Aziraphale is perfect for Crowley.  _ Aziraphale groaned and lifted Crowley’s leg, deepening the kiss. The kiss, as always, was filled with love, passion, unspoken admissions from thousands of years. The day that they finally took that step, together, was the day that 6000 years passed in less than 24 hours. 

Eventually, the television on the wall began playing…something. Crowley isn’t entirely sure what is on. It could be local news, it could be a horror film. They’re too engrossed in admiring the angel’s beauty. A bottle of wine appeared on the nightstand behind Aziraphale’s head.    
“Minor miracles only, eh?” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale smiled and shrugged.    
“Watching a movie” He chuckled. Crowley nodded and shifted until they were spooning. Aziraphale smiled, his head resting close to the top of Crowley’s.    
“What we watching?” Aziraphale asked.   
“Not a clue” Crowley responded. Aziraphale giggled and stroked his fingers over Crowley’s stomach. Crowley smiled, stroking their hand over Aziraphale’s fingers. A few moments passed in silence.   
“Tell me, dear, why me?” Aziraphale whispered. His voice was thick with emotion. Crowley knew that Aziraphale’s insecurities were already heightened, but apparently more so than usual today. Crowley turned to face Aziraphale, their hand rising to cup the angel’s cheek.    
“I love you because despite the shitshow that is Heaven, and the stupidly high expectations from her above, you’re absolutely amazing in every single thing that you do. You light up a room whenever you enter, no matter what you are doing” Crowley spoke softly, a tear raced down Aziraphale’s cheek, only to be wiped away by Crowley’s thumb.    
“I love that you’re so comfortable with humanity, unlike the other pompous pricks up there” Crowley spoke, not missing the wince on Aziraphale’s face.    
“The thing I love most though” Crowley spoke, while shifting to lay on their side and hold Aziraphale’s hand in their own, while resting their head on their hand.    
“Is that you know what I am and choose to associate with me, to love me. I’m flawed, far from perfect and whatever else, yet you see right past it all and choose to love me. I forever wish that you could see yourself in the same way I see you” Crowley said, holding the angel as he crumbled into their chest.    
“You’re perfect, angel, in every sense of the word. Heaven would disagree, but Heaven’s a shit hole” Crowley whispered. Aziraphale curled close to Crowley, his cheeks puffy and red. Aziraphale rubbed his eyes slightly. 

Eventually, Aziraphale passed out in Crowley’s arms. The angel is almost silently snoring, the hot puffs of air hitting Crowley’s cheek as they watch Aziraphale sleeping. Midnight rolled around before Crowley eventually decided to cuddle close to Aziraphale and sleep, which only happened because the angel was wrapped around Crowley like a snake. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was bright, shining through the window in the bedroom. Aziraphale was still asleep when Crowley awoke, the sun shining on his face in  _ just _ the right way. Crowley smiled and laid on their side, stroking their fingers through the angel’s hair. Crowley couldn’t help but smile. Aziraphale wasn’t one for sleeping often, yet when he did sleep, he could sleep for hours at a time, days even, without being disturbed. Crowley leant down and kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head gently, their lips gently brushing over the warm skin. Aziraphale grumbled and curled closer.    
“Crowley dear” He mumbled.    
“I’m here angel” Crowley promised, their hand moving to connect with Aziraphale’s. Even while the angel was sleeping, Crowley could see the smile that the angel let slip. 

Lunch time rolled around before Aziraphale had moved out of bed. It was somewhere between 2.30 and 3pm when he awoke properly.  _ He had briefly awoken at 11.30, but almost immediately fell back to sleep _ . Crowley smiled and slithered around their lover, the shared warmth pleasing the snake inside of them. 

When Aziraphale properly awoke, he immediately met Crowley’s chest. The demon must’ve dressed at some point, the black bra pressed against Aziraphale’s face was soft.    
“Enjoying the view?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale flushed  _ red _ before shifting up to be face to face with Crowley.    
“Oh hey, don’t stop on my account” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale chuckled nervously, curling close to hide his head in the demon’s neck.    
“Awwh” The demon cooed. They shifted and pushed Aziraphale back on the bed. Crowley climbed into Aziraphale’s lap, immediately feeling the angel harden beneath them.    
“Good afternoon” Crowley smirked. They leaned down and mouthed along Aziraphale’s neck.    
“Crowley, dear, please” Aziraphale begged. Crowley chuckled and shifted, meeting Aziraphale’s eyes.    
“I’m afraid you’re going to have to elaborate” A small smirk twisted onto Crowley’s face. Aziraphale whimpered.    
“Want me to ride you?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale flushed  _ red _ and nodded. Crowley chuckled and kissed Aziraphale gently, before pinning the angel down on the bed while deepening the kiss. Crowley straddled the angel, their long legs almost reaching the floor. Aziraphale’s eyes widened, filling with love as he raked his eyes over the demon’s almost naked body.    
“You can touch you know” Crowley chuckled, reaching up to hold Aziraphale’s hand. The angel nodded, but it took a moment longer for his hand to reach up and begin unhooking Crowley’s bra. Crowley shivered slightly, a reaction to the touch rather than the cold air in the room. 

Aziraphale smiled up to Crowley and tossed the material aside, stroking his fingers over the demon’s soft skin.    
“You’re beautiful” Aziraphale murmured. It was Crowley’s turn to blush, the tanned skin turning a pale red.   
“As a man, as a woman or anywhere in between, you are  _ beautiful _ ” Aziraphale repeated. Crowley smiled, leaning down to press kisses to Aziraphale’s cheeks. Reaching down, Crowley stroked Aziraphale in their hand, biting their lip. Immediately, Aziraphale whimpered, moaning as his hips jerked slightly. Crowley smiled and adjusted themself as they eased down onto Aziraphale.    
“Fuck” They cursed. Crowley looked down over Aziraphale and smirked.   
“My angel” They moaned, their hips jerking slightly. Aziraphale groaned, his own hips jerking at Crowely’s words.    


Aziraphale slid his hands to Crowley’s hips, gripping almost painfully tightly. Aziraphale moaned, his head falling back against the pillow. Crowley’s hips were jerking, a sure sign that they were close. Crowley collapsed onto Aziraphale’s chest, their hips still jerking and rolling against Aziraphale, who reached his hand up to hold Crowley’s in his own.    
“Fuck yesss” Crowley hissed. Aziraphale couldn’t help but smile at Crowley, the love in his chest always was, and always will be, unbearable.    
“I love you” Aziraphale murmured, reaching up to kiss Crowley.    
“I love you too, oh fuck I love you” Crowley babbled, hips jerking almost sporadically. Aziraphale came first, he often did. Aziraphale groaned, gripping Crowley’s hips. Crowley’s orgasm almost toppled them out of Aziraphale’s lap, the spasms wracking their body. 

Aziraphale lay panting, with Crowley laid on his chest.    
“I meant it, Aziraphale…I love you. I always have, I always will” Crowley promised. Leaning over, Aziraphale curled around Crowley’s body.    
“I know” Aziraphale responded. Crowley smiled, brushing their thumb over Aziraphale’s jaw. A soft kiss was pressed against the pale skin. Aziraphale couldn’t hide the smile on his face as he held Crowley’s hand in his own again. They curled close together in the bed, sharing gentle kisses as the day wasted away. 


End file.
